


The Trap 3: Kitten Cage

by BlueEyedArcher



Series: Outlast One-Shots [44]
Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Abduction, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Blackmail, Cock Cages, Drugs, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Crossdressing, Handcuffs, Lingerie, M/M, Manipulation, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Sex Toys, Smut, Tail Plugs, Urethral Play, crying Waylon, deep anal penetration, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 01:23:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13179390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedArcher/pseuds/BlueEyedArcher
Summary: Eddie begins 'training' his adorable captive, beginning the grooming process to make Waylon into the perfect bride to be and soon after, housewife. But first things first, some training and reconditioning for his cheeky little minx.





	The Trap 3: Kitten Cage

**Author's Note:**

> Since this was enjoyed so much, I bestow upon thee a part three!
> 
> I dedicate this piece to @wanderquill on tumblr for helping inspire me with so much great smutty content and possibilities so I can continue on with part three. 
> 
> Also, the bed mentioned in this piece looked like this: 
> 
> https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwiFxuTJ0azYAhUH2IMKHYyYDH8QjRwIBw&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F111393790756296398%2F&psig=AOvVaw0jjvaHkPoZZhJ9SFABL-yq&ust=1514548124464926

While his darling slept after their very exciting night on the town, Eddie decided he would have to incite a few house rules. After all, if he was to have his darling live with him, she needed a bit of “training” on how to be a perfect little house wife. He wasn’t going to spoil her without reason and she would have to earn a few things. He decided he would keep her close to his side in the meantime, to make sure she wouldn’t bring about any unnecessary troubles for him in the future. He wasn’t very keen on losing this one. Even if she couldn’t produce offspring for him, he could always address that issue later on. For now, she was durable and obedient. He wanted to cultivate her potential and knew exactly the way to go about it.

 

As the blonde male slept, curled up on the guest bed in the spare room, still wearing the little hot number from their delightful evening. He could see the white smears dried onto Waylon’s panties if he took a step back. The hem of his skirts riding up from the position he was laid in. It was far too enticing to ignore but he couldn’t risk diverging from the plan and waking him. So he breathed a soft sigh, leaning down to caress a few stray locks of messy blonde from his face and kiss the young man on his forehead. He was blissfully unaware of the larger male’s intentions while he was left to sleep for the evening.

 

It wasn’t until morning neared that Waylon was roused from his sleep by the sharp pinprick in his arm. His pale blue orbs peered up groggily to see Eddie standing over him, his darker blue hues focused intently as a strange sensation rose up the male’s arm. He tilted his head to see a syringe in hand, small and narrow. The dose of the fluid being administered was small but highly potent. Waylon jolted, looking around the dimly lit room to find himself resting on a different bed. It looked like the kind one would put in a bachelor pad of some rich hotel. The bed was massive with black silk sheets and black pillow cases with red accent pillows placed around. The comforter was a rich black with a smooth silky texture that felt heavenly on his bare skin. He watched the hand retreat from his arm, the other moving to grip Waylon’s wrist tightly while he fiddled with a few objects just out of sight. “What are you doing?” The blonde murmured groggily, staring at the larger male in confusion and fear. His body was getting warmer as seconds ticked by which felt unusual since he was completely bare at the moment.

 

“Relax darling. It’ll help you feel good. I’ve got to go to work today and I don’t want you to get lonely or wake the neighbors.” He explained. A set of furry black handcuffs was placed on each wrist, binding them together. Little mitts were drawn over his fingers with feline paw prints on the bottoms. They were a mix of black and pink. They were very soft and made it harder for him to grab things. He felt Eddie moving about around him as something long and narrow was pushed inside his slit. He groaned, a shiver running through his body as his legs shifted, spreading slightly. Then something circular was placed around his member, tightening up at his base.

 

He felt the larger male’s fingers trail down to his taint, spreading his legs further apart with his free hand. It slid down to his inner thigh and rubbed lovingly along the sensitive area around his groin. Waylon gasped as two of Eddie’s fingers plunged inside of him, covered in a glob of lubricant. His already well used hole stretched easily at the attention and twitched with every thrusting motion. There was a bit more lubricant applied. He felt the tip of the bottle press against his entrance and spurt its slick cold substance inside. He gasped and writhed on the bed, a thrill of excitement and burning embarrassment rising throughout him. Eddie Corrected his posture, spreading his legs then drawing them up to his shoulders to keep his entrance clear before pushing something bulbous inside. It took Waylon a minute to realize it was a plug with a long furry tail attachment.

 

After that, satin black panties were put on him along with long black stockings that covered his legs. Everything was meant to be cute and soft against his skin. A blindfold was placed over his eyes and a bite bar was put into his mouth to prevent him from being too loud. Waylon was shifted around a bit before he was scooped up and rested onto a padded surface on the floor or close to it. He felt how low Eddie had to go to put him down. A hand shifted his tail around before a low hum started working inside him as the plug began to buzz. Rubbing around with all the excess lubricant against his prostate. “There we go. Now be a good little kitten and don’t cause any trouble while I’m away. Have fun darling.” Eddie purred, leaning down to kiss Waylon’s forehead softly before he heard the door to what sounded like a cage closing. Eddie hummed softly as he exited the room, shutting his door behind him. Leaving Waylon to the toys and the effects of the drug.

 

 

 

It was a very long day though Eddie’s classes in the morning went from 7am to 11am. He would come home around lunch time then had another evening workshop to put on from 6:30pm to 10pm. Many of his students in the morning class consisted of retirees and evening workers. The students in his evening class were college students or older shift workers that came after work. A lot of them lived in dorms and apartment complexes so they had little to no place to keep up their little building hobby. The community center classes were the place that many found a relaxing hobby or skill to consume their free time and keep them busy. Giving them a break from their everyday lives. It was also the place where Eddie worked on his new creations, including the bed that he slept on. He still had the schematic for it and was helping one of his students in designing their own version with a four poster canopy attachment.

 

Eddie’s was a simple queen sized layout with pull out steps that were meant for a pet to climb up for ease of entry and there was a case built into the underneath made to house a pet while the owner sleeps without worrying about the beast jumping in bed with them. Eddie found it had a equally as useful purpose in the ‘training’ of his new little interest. He desired the perfect companion to endure the rest of his natural life with, with a few more specific skills in mind. In the past he had tried to coerce his lovers into sating his sexual needs on a daily basis. They didn’t seem very pleased with it and often didn’t agree with his methods or his kinks. Many tried leaving him, claiming he was too obsessed and controlling. He wouldn’t allow them to have a life outside of being a toy for his pleasures.

 

He had the ideal bride in mind, always home and prepared to greet him when he returns from a long day of work with a hot meal on the table and legs spread, waiting to be taken at a moment’s or to pleasure him while he dines.It was frustrating to the instructor, trying to get his vision across to them. He would tend to all their needs and they would want for nothing. All they had to do was be a good little housewife and obey their husband. Simple as that. But no, nothing was ever really simple. So he had to resort to more extreme tasks. Usually ending in the violent loss of his prey. Something about Waylon was different though. The male was naturally submissive, rather it was out of love or fear, Eddie didn’t rightly care. He would correct it to the former with time and have his beautiful little minx resting at his feet, begging for a taste of his love.

 

 

 

 

Needless to say, he was eager to get home when the clock ticked closer to 11am. He dismissed his class a couple minutes early so he could leave on time instead of dealing with stragglers like he would most days. He still had to endure a stream of questions and flirtatious comments by female members of his class. Any other time he would smile and accept the minute advances and comments and politely work his way through cleaning up but today he was in a hurry. “I’m sorry but I really have to leave. I have an important appointment to keep. Excuse me.” His tone was strained as he ushered them out of the classroom and locked up the door before heading to his truck. He nearly ran a stop light on his way, being too distracted and excited to pay much attention to the colors. Green and yellow turned too quickly in his opinion and red was never ending it seemed. It was nearly 11: 30 by time he pulled into his garage and hurried into the house. Depositing his work bag on the counter as he passed and went down the hall, straight to his bedroom. It was a large master bedroom with a closet and wardrobe. He had a room across the hall that was his office containing his desk and bookshelves and such. There was no television at all but a nightstand sat off to the side. The bed was more centered into the room with space all around it.

 

As he entered the room, he could hear the soft gasps and heavy breathing and muffled whimpers of his little minx. He flicked on the light and smiled, seeing Waylon’s body writhing and squirming on the thick soft cushions that padded the floor of the cage. He could hear the handcuffs shifting as his kitten pawed at the bars with his special mittens. His skin was misted in a sheen of sweat and his panties were shifted a bit, started to slide down his thighs from all his squirming and moving over the last few hours. He smiled, deeply pleased by his kitten as he knelt down and unlocked the door, giving Waylon’s damp blonde locks a gentle pat, stroking his fingers through the shameless mess. “Did you miss me darling?” Eddie cooed to Waylon, gently caressing the side of his face. Waylon’s head tilted into the palm as he rubbed up against it, eager for release. For any kind of interactions in physical contact he could. “I missed you darling. Here, why don’t you be a good girl and crawl on out of there for me? I’ll give you a reward if you do.”

 

Waylon made a muffled sound as he squirmed around until he found his way onto his knees. Every move of his hips has the plug shifting inside him and the low hum rubbing up against his sensitive prostate. His member was a hard length spread across and slightly peeking out from beneath the panties. The sparse material was barely containing the throbbing pent up flesh. This had kept him on the very edge for hours. Never cumming or reaching orgasm of any kind. It was truly hellish if he was being frank. The heat still ravaging his body to the point he was shaky and weak. Crawling hesitantly out of the cage in awkward shuffles with his bound wrists. Eddie had taken a step or two back so Waylon could come all the way out. He placed a hand on the male’s head once more, running his fingers down his neck and along his bare back. Trailing calloused fingertips across his spine, following the bumpy ridges of his back right down to his tailbone. Then slipped them underneath the tight black lingerie to fiddle with the plug, ensuring it was still nice and firm in place. He stroked the fluffy bushy kitten tail, causing it to jostle the plug portion around inside Waylon and gaining soft moans through the bite bar.

 

“Come now darling, I’ll give you your reward now.” He hummed pleasantly, touching Waylon’s head once more to guide him towards the edge of the bed. He stopped him with a hand against his shoulder and directed him with a light push back to sit down on his haunches. Eddie then took a seat on the edge of the bed and opened up his belt and trousers, unleashing his hard length already pressing against the fabric of his boxers, eager for relief after seeing Waylon lying there in his cage. Hearing such sweet sweet sounds elicited from every touch. He hooked his fingers underneath Waylon’s chin and hummed. “A little closer darling. So I can remove your gag. You would like that, wouldn’t you?” His tone was so sweet and innocent, honeyed words pooling from firm lips, twitching up with a smile as Waylon obeyed and leaned in closer. He unsnapped the leather buckles to let the bar fall from Waylon’s trembling lips. Small streaks of saliva following with soft panting.

 

“Good girl.” Eddie purred, caressing the side of Waylon’s face and rubbing his thumb across the shiny saliva slick lips before snaking his hand around to the back of his head. “Come, here’s your reward darling. Keep those pretty lips parted.” He curled his fingers into the damp blonde locks and guided Waylon’s head to the tip of his erection, pressing it against the male’s lips. Waylon paused, hesitating before Eddie gave a firm grip of warning before Waylon parted his lips and accepted the heated length into his mouth. He was slow going and uncertain, trying to keep the grimace of disgust out of his features though half his face was covered by the blindfold so he had little trouble with that. He leaned forward, supporting his body with the pair of bound paws in front of himself, adding to the kitten like impression the larger male was aiming for.

 

Eddie sucked in a sharp breath as his darling took him into her heated mouth. The soft lips pressing along his hardened flesh, rubbing against the sensitive vein underneath. The hot tongue lapping at his slit. A groan rumbled out of his chest like the growl of a large beast or a hungry wolf. He loosened his grip on Waylon’s head and let his darling figure things out for herself. To learn along the way. His fingers continued stroking through his locks encouragingly. It didn’t take all that long for Waylon to get him up to the edge. Everything looked so sexy on his little minx. The fluffy tail and delicate lingerie. The black stockings contrasting against his fair skin. And the messy golden halo that was so soft, falling into pale blue orbs. Though they were hidden behind the blindfold, he would see them soon. When he was nearing the edge of losing himself, he cupped Waylon’s chin and lifted his head to relinquish his hold. A strand of spittle linked his lips to the tip, a little bit of precum resting on the corner of his mouth with some saliva dripped down. Waylon was sloppy and clumsy but that innocence only made him that much more appealing. Far better than the past sluts he’s had the misfortune of dealing with.

 

“You want relief, yes?” Eddie murmured to his little minx, cupping the male’s chin gently, wiping the corner of his mouth with his thumb as he waited for Waylon’s eager reply. He nodded his head quickly, his breath ghosting over the older man's fingers as his breath shuddered from his chest. “Good.” Eddie stood up and bent over to pick Waylon up into his arms. Positioning his legs to straddle his hips and cradling his ass with one hand. “Put your arms around me darling.” He directed. Ducking his head when Waylon moved his bound paws to loop over Eddie’s head without hitting him in the face with them. He climbed up onto the bed once more, settling back onto the mattress so his back was to the pillows and stretched his legs out. He rested Waylon in his lap, balancing him on one knees as he massaged his cheeks with his hands teasingly, shifting the plug around playfully once more before removing it with an abrupt pop. Waylon cried out, his body shuddering as the tail was turned off and tossed to the side. The lubricant starting to leak out of his ass. Eddie smirked as he pulled Waylon’s hips closer and plugged him up with his throbbing length. Waylon gasped, his hands pawing at Eddie’s back as he squirmed and shifted. His knees spread wider for leverage as his hips held still. Lips parted and panting while he waited to adjust.

 

“You want your reward? You need to work for the rest of it darling. Ride me like a good little kitten.” He purred, reaching up to pull the blindfold off of Waylon’s face to see the tear filled blue orbs filled with desperation and clouded over with his own carnal urges. The lust was apparent in the way his ass clamped down on the older male. The way his inner muscles twitched and ached to be filled with Eddie’s love. “Start moving your hips.” Eddie commanded, tossing the blindfold aside and roaming his hands down his back to his hips. One hand slipping lower to caress the round plump globe and massage it in steady circles. The panties were in disarray, shifted and moved at awkward angles to allow Eddie better access to that eager gluttonous hole that swallowed up so much of his seed so well. He was eager to give his darling minx another taste before he has to return to work.

 

It took Waylon a minute or so before he could regain his composure and make sense of his surroundings. Seeing Eddie fully clothed and with such a hungry expression was startling. He blinked a few times, disbanding some of the blurred vision only to feel hot tears racing down his cheeks. He closed his eyes as shame burned through him like a fire in the pit of his stomach. He was too afraid to disobey the man and so he did as asked. Rolling his hips at first, trying out a few different motions and angles until he found a pace that worked for him and hit all the right areas at the same time. It was slow but deep and had Waylon’s back arching with every thrust. As the pace grew smoother and more easy, he sped up a little more, head tipping back as he moaned shamefully. The drug from earlier still lingering in his body, heightening his senses to an unimaginable level of sensitivity that was far too good to be real. But Waylon knew better then to assume anything that happened with this maniac could possibly be anything other than a living nightmare he was incapable of escaping.

 

While he worked, Eddie groaned and sighed, watching Waylon’s hips snap back and forth, the idle slap of his barely clothed trembling thighs against his slacks. He fiddled with the front of the blonde’s panties when he felt himself growing close again. Wincing as Waylon’s insides tightened up. “You’re squeezing me so hard darling. Excited aren’t we?” He chuckled, seeing the male’s hips falter in their easy pace before he returned a little slower. Eddie’s fingers pulled Waylon’s member free of the lingerie and gave it a nice little tap on the tip, rubbing his thumb over the head and watching the male’s hips jerk suddenly. A deep moan rising as his body shuddered. He was nearing the edge as well and Eddie had promised the rest of his reward. He smiled, pulling the cockring free of his base, tossing it off to the side with the tail and the blindfold then slowly began to extract the urethral plug but paused. His lips pulling up in a sadistic smile as he spoke. “What do you say darling? You’ve got to ask for permission if you want relief.”

 

“Ah-Eddie…” He whimpered, feeling the urethral plug slide all the way back inside then rise part way out. The larger male was being cruel to him after he had done so much. He felt more tears rise in his eyes, a seemingly endless stream as the desperation was putting him to his limits. He was so close, the pressure was maddening and he felt like he would suffocate if it got any worse. The panic of never being allowed relief forming a tight grasp around his throat, making it harder to speak. “P-please….Eddie. Can I uh-un...come?” His words were brittle and frail in his attempt, his hips faltered as he rested on the precipice of orgasm. Eddie resigned his playful teasing and removed the plug completely, giving a hard thrust upwards into Waylon, enough to put himself over as well as his adorable little minx. Seeing those desperate tears and hearing such a sweet voice and lewd lips begging for vulgar acts. It was far too delicious to his ears. He captured the blondes lips before he cold make another sound, swallowing them up as he unloaded his seed deep inside, painting Waylon’s velvety slick walls white with his love. He felt the heat of Waylon’s seed splattered his shirt in the process but he didn’t have the intent to be mad about it. It was enough reason to stick around a little longer. Maybe even join his precious kitten in the bath. After all, she deserved it.

 

The deep heated kiss parted as Waylon’s body went slack against Eddie’s chest, his head resting against the raven haired male’s shoulder as tears trickled freely from pale blue jewels. His captor firmly seated deep inside him, preventing the sticky substance from leaking out. His body was boneless and more akin to a rag doll than anything else. He combed his fingers through the tangled sweaty mess of blonde locks, cooing and providing soft praises and affections into Waylon’s ear. Giving it a little teasing nibble as he cradled his body against his chest. It took a bit of finagling but he was able to climb to the edge of the bed and carry his beloved into the adjacent master bathroom. He took a seat on the closed toilet lid and began removing Waylon’s fuzzy cuffs and paws. Then started to work his stockings off. The panties were the last to go after the bath had been filled with warm water.

 

He removed himself from Waylon’s hole and watched the white start to seep out. He was quick to discard his own clothing and join his beloved in the warm bubbly water. Pulling him back into his lap so that he was resting with his back against Eddie’s chest. His head lying against his shoulder, hands in his lap and blue eyes closed. The tears had ceased by this point and Waylon was beginning to succumb to his exhaustion. Still gliding on the euphoria of release all the way to a quick sleep. Eddie didn’t feel at all compelled to interrupt it. Enjoying the rare chance of having his beloved willing sleeping against his chest. He caught a few wayward strands of golden locks and tucked them behind his ear before pressing a soft kiss to the smaller male’s forehead, smiling fondly at his peaceful expression.


End file.
